Bad Braces
by crazyvi
Summary: Danny gets braces from a crazy dentist. He soon discovers there are more than just a pain in the mouth, they are a true pain! They start to mess with his powers.Full summary inside. COMPLETE
1. Glowing Braces

Here is a new story, Bad Braces.

**Summary:** Danny gets braces from a crazy dentist. He soon discovers there are more than just a pain in the mouth, they are a true pain! They start to mess with his powers. He starts to wonder what the braces are made of. His parents try to help him, but discover a secret about him they never thought to be true.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Mom!"

"Stop yelling Danny."

"You can't be serious, I have to get braces!"

"That's what your dentist says, so yes." Danny grunted. He really didn't like the sound of this. Looking in the mirror, he didn't really see anything wrong with his teeth. Well, sure they were a bit crooked, but, nothing time wouldn't fix. He sighed, his parents were going to make him get them anyway. Only one more day until he got them.

The next day at the dentist office, Danny sat waiting for them to call his name. "Danny Fenton." He sighed as he stood and followed the dentist to the room. He sat down in the chair as the dentist got ready. Soon the dentist had the chair leaned back. "Okay open wide." Danny opened his mouth. First the doctor cleaned off the plaque from his teeth before preparing him for getting the braces.

The dentist placed the things in his mouth to keep his lips out of the way, then blew air on the teeth to dry them. He placed the glue on then the bracket. Next he used the blue light to set the brackets in place. He took the things out of the way so Danny could move his mouth around. So far things were going as Danny had expected, but what came next, nothing could've prepared him for.

Instead of grabing a normal looking wire, the one the dentist grabed, had an odd glow to it. Danny spoke up, "Um, is that normal?"

"Sure it is, you've just never had them before. It only looks like its glowing because of the lighting, but don't worry its normal."

Not wanting to cause trouble, Danny let the issue drop. Besides his parents felt they could trust the dentist, so why shouldn't he? He opened his mouth so the dentist could place the wire in. "What colors had you closen again." Danny pointed at the green and black color sticks that hung on the chain the dentist showed him. The dentist pulled out the colors and placed them on his teeth. Once done, the dentist explained how to care for them and gave him a container of wax to use if the braces rubbed on his cheeks. Danny walked back out to where his mother waited.

"How are you feeling Danny?"

"It hurts, but I've got a feeling it'll hurt worse soon."

"I'm sure it can't be that bad." Maddie told him as they walked out after setting up the next appointment for him. At home, Danny took a pill for the pain before taking some of the soup Maddie offered him for dinner. Danny half drank the soup, wishing his mouth would adjust to the braces faster and make the pain stop.

He placed the bowl in the sink and headed up to his room only to be interrupted by his ghost sense. Suddenly realizing something, he wondered if he should risk it. Someone might see a connection between them, the braces! He was going to ignore it when he heard the familiar, "Welp!" Sighing, he went ghost and headed out, deciding he'd just would not open his mouth if he could help it.

"Ah there you are!" Skulker aimed a cannon blaster at him. Danny quickly took aim and blasted an ectoblast at him. It hit Skulker dead on. Quickly firing again he hit Skulker before he could react. Danny figured the quicker he beat him, the less chance he'd have to say anything. Pulling the thermos out, he prepared to suck Skulker in, when he got blasted.

Danny quickly regained his composure when he floated back to Skulker's level. He quickly blasted him then pulled the thermos out and sucked Skulker in. Danny was relieved to find out that the battle ended so fast. He quickly flew back to his room and changed back. Glancing at the time, he noted he should get going on his homework. He sat down at his desk and got to work.

After about an hour working at his homework, Danny felt to tired to continue. Yawning he put on his pjs and got into bed. As he slept, he didn't notice the faint glow of his braces.


	2. Next Day

**Last chapter:**

Yawning he put on his pjs and got into bed. As he slept, he didn't notice the faint glow of his braces.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

By the next day, Danny was feeling better. His mouth didn't hurt as bad, infact he felt he could enjoy some of his favorite foods again. He took a shower and got dressed. Then he headed downstairs to eat breakfast. His mother was already down there.

"Hi sweetie, how are you feeling today?"

"Better, although there is a slight pain still."

"See I told you it can't be that bad." Danny rolled his eyes at her. He could've sworn he saw them glowing when he woke up. Kind of like they were in the dentist office.

Danny headed out the door to meet up with his friends. He first saw Tucker. Since his nightly ghost troubles, they decided they would meet up at school. But he was out early enough to walk with them today.

"Hey Tucker."

"Hey Danny. Going to walk with us today?" He asked as they walked up to Sam's house.

"Yeah, I got up early." Sam walked out the door.

"Wow you're out early. Braces bothering you?"

"A bit, but it got better, and it doesn't hurt as much now."

"Well that's good." They continued walking to school together, until Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Man, just when I thought I'd gotten away from these ghosts for the day." Danny changed to his ghost form then took off flying toward the direction of the ghost.

"Tucker, I just thought of something."

"Yeah, what is that?"

"Well, wouldn't people notice that both Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton have braces?"

"Well they haven't noticed how much alike they look, so I doubt that they would notice the braces."

"I guess you're right. But just to be safe he probably shouldn't talk."

"Maybe so." Tucker replied as he dug into his pocket for his PDA. Danny landed by them.

"Box Ghost." He told them, explaining his soon return. Sam explained her worries.

"Relax Sam I've fought Skulker and the Box Ghost so far and I haven't needed to talk so they haven't noticed yet."

"That's good I guess." Sam replied as they continued to school. 

Danny managed to get through all the morning classes before being noticed. But by lunch, Dash had caught up with him. "Fenturd, I'm taking this D I got on the history test out on you." He shouted to Danny, who was standing in line.

"Oh no." Danny mumbled before taking off in a run. Dash was soon following. Soon, Danny realized that he'd run into a corner. _Oh man, I'm dead now._ He thought as he heard Dash getting closer. Soon Dash was walking right at him.

"Dash go pick on someone your own size."

"Oh what's with those braces, Fenturd?"

"Like it's any of your business." Thinking quick, Danny took off running down the hall, to another dead end, but this time he quickly disappeared. "That was close." Danny told himself as he reappeared on the other side of the wall.

Danny headed back to eat with is friends, hoping Dash would leave him alone for that long.


	3. Power Shorttage

Sorry for taking so long with this update. Got much more busy than I tought I'd be.

**Last chapter:**

Danny headed back to eat with is friends, hoping Dash would leave him alone for that long.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Ahhhh!" Danny yelled as he fell from the sky. He'd unexpectedly changed back to human form. _Change back! Change back!_ He told himself. Shortly before he hit the ground, he changed back and flew off. _That was close._ He went back to the ghost, and zapped with a beam. While it was stunned, he sucked it into the thermos. He flew down, landing near Sam and Tucker. Making sure no one was watching, he changed back.

"Danny that's the third time today that has happened. The fifth time this week!" Sam half yelled at him.

"Relax Sam, I'm sure its nothing big."

"Well, dude, you do realize that this has not happened like this before you got the braces." Tucker reminded him.

"I know, I know, but, you really think the braces have something to do with this?"

"Its possible. I could try to see what it is made of, but not sure how to do that, and not yank them right off your teeth." Danny touched his mouth, thinking of the pain that could come with that.

"On second thought, maybe not." Tucker finished.

"Well, maybe it was just me, but, I got the feeling that they were glowing this morning."

"Could've been just you, they do appear ok now." Sam told him. Danny resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Well there also is too much other light to see any glow, if there is any." Sam nodded. They started walking back towards Danny's home, when the newspaper headline caught their eye: **Ghost Boy Wears Braces!**

"Oh great, now the whole town will find out. How did they find out in the first place?"

"Well its not always easy to not say anything in fights." Danny reminded Tucker.

"Man, only a week, and already." Tucker added. Danny nodded, it was surprising how quickly news moved around town. Although, honestly, he was surprised it took this long for them to find out.

They'd barely entered Danny's house, when they heard, _Ghost alert, ghost alert!_ Danny groaned and prepared to try to dodge whatever was coming his way. In a split second his parents burst into the room, yelling, "Where's the ghost?!"

"He, uh left, just now." Danny tried to calmly say. His parents ran outside in search of a nonexistent ghost. Danny watched them for a bit, before going up to his room. "I wonder what that alarm was this time." He told his friends as they entered his room.

Sam and Tucker simply shrugged. Danny half jumped onto his bed. Once lying down, facing the ceiling, he said, "Okay, so if these braces are causing the problems with my powers, what do we do then?"

"Take them out." Tucker answerd.

"Well, that would be the obvious, but how will I do that and not reveal that I'm Danny Phantom?" The others didn't answer him right away.

"Well, you could, tell your parents. I'm sure they'd understand." Sam told him. Danny sighed, that was still a road he didn't want to cross. He realized some day he would, but he just wasn't ready yet. Sam placed an hand of comfort on the hand he had on his head. He gave her a small smile.

"So," Tucker began, to break the moment, "how long do you think it will be before your parents realize there never was a 'ghost'". Sam pulled her hand back as Danny sat up.

Danny laught slightly. "Knowing them, not too long. Well, mom at least."

No sooner had he finished saying that, did they hear them walking upstairs, followed by Jazz they soon discoverd. The trio stopped at Danny's door. "Danny dear what would you say to going out for dinner tonight?" Maddie asked.

"Serious? What's the special ocassion?" He asked.

"Well, I just didn't feel up to cooking tonight, and, well you know what happened last time your father tried to make dinner."

"Going out sounds good mom." Tucker and Danny stood to leave.

"See you tomorrow dude."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Danny." They said as they left.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Okay short I know!! hides from angry fans but its not like I had a huge ammount of time to make this chapter. Well anyway, there it is, please review!


	4. Ghostly Sick

Well I'm finally back with chapter 4 of Bad Braces

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Last chapter:

_"See you tomorrow dude."_

_"Yeah, see you tomorrow Danny." They said as they left._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

On the walk to school a few days later, as on many mornings, a ghost interrupted their journey to school.

"Can't they at _least_ let me get to school on time for once!" Danny shouted out, before changing to his ghost form. Or, rather, trying, and not changing.

"What? What's wrong now, I can't change!"

"You seemed ok yesterday Danny, try it again." Sam told him. But after trying several more times, it became evident, that he wasn't changing to Danny Phantom.

"Ok Danny, now are you going to tell your parents something's up?" Tucker asked.

"No way, I'll just figure it out myself and use the weapons until then."

"Well, when are you going to tell them?" Sam asked, now also concerned for her friend.

"I don't plan to Sam." Danny decided to let this ghost go, and continue to school, as he was already almost late now.

School continued on his normal course, until around lunch time. Tucker and Sam met outside, and headed to their typical table, when they noticed, Danny hadn't caught up with them yet.

"Tucker, you wanna go see if he got beat up in the bathroom by Dash or something. Again." Sam said.

"Sure, watch my food then, just don't eat it."

"Why would I eat that disgusting thing?" Sam asked as Tucker walked off.

Tucker walked into the bathroom, and at first didn't see anyone, until he noticed there was someone in one of the stals. "Danny, is that you?"

A groan could be heard from the stal, then, "Yea Tuck, its me."

"Dude are you ok?" Tucker asked him.

"I feel sick." Was Danny's reply.

"Sick of getting beat up or sick for real?"

"Sick for real I think." Danny answered as he came out, then went to clean up. They went back out to where Sam was waiting and sat down on the bench. Danny soon laid his head down on the table. Tucker quickly got back to his food. Sam noticed the way Danny was sitting, and became more concerned.

"Danny are you ok?"

"I sorta feel sick." He told her.

"You seemed ok this morning." Sam said, stating the obvious.

"I know, I was ok this morning."

"Could be related to the braces." Tucker thought out loud.

"How is that possible?" Sam asked. Before Tucker had a change to explain his reasons, Danny spoke up.

"I think he's right, I don't feel 'normal' sick."

"You feel ghostly sick?" Sam asked.

"I suppose you could call it that." Danny stated. Danny glanced up to see the look in Sam's eyes.

"I'll tell my parents when I get home Sam." Danny told her. He told her that, but inside he was still thinking he could solve this himself.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Sorry for the shortness of it, but I don't have as much time for updating as I normally do anymore. And taking too many days on one chapter, tends to cause me to forget where I was going with it.


	5. Problem Solved?

**Last Chapter: **_"I'll tell my parents when I get home Sam." Danny told her. He told her that, but inside he was still thinking he could solve this himself._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

By the end of the day, Danny seemed fine again. Tucker walked slightly ahead of Danny and Sam. The two talked as they walked home.

"You seem better now." Sam commented.

"Well I haven't tried to change to ghost form for a while now."

"Is that it, when you try to change you feel sick?" Sam asked.

"Seems to be," Danny replied, "Everytime I try, I feel sick. But then I stay like this, and I'm fine."

Tucker wasn't paying much attention to their talking. He was busy programing his new PDA. Tucker glanced up to see the Fenton household coming into view. "Okay we're here now. We did say we'd be there for you." Tucker said putting away the PDA.

"So you will tell them." Sam reminded. Danny sighed. He didn't really want to, and yet he was afraid if he didn't tell, then the problem would never be fixed. He led them up the steps to his house and on inside. They first went to check in the basement for his parents. Walking down the steps to the basement, they saw his parents.

"Mom, dad," Danny began, walking toward them, "There's something wrong with my braces."

Maddie examined them. "They look alright Danny."

"But they've made me lose my powers." He even tried to transform to show her. After trying he felt slightly dizzy and sat down on the stool.

"Well, we could test them."

"For ghosts!" Jack shouted.

"More like made by ghosts." Danny mummbled under his breath.

"I've got an invention that will surely work!" Jack ran to grab his Fenton-Ghost Attracter. Danny eyed the magnet-looking object nervously. He was almost afraid to ask what it did.

"This here uses a ghost magnet to suck the power from all ghosts." Jack said.

"Jack dear, we should first scan them to see if there even is ghost activity there." Maddie told him.

"Aw, but I wanted to use my new gear." Maddie went to grab the Fenton Ghost Scanner. She flipped it on, and it soon was beeping, 'Ghost detected'. She moved it closer to his mouth, and kept saying its message.

"See Maddie, there is ghostly activity there!" Jack beamed with happiness. "So can I use this?"

Maddie hesitated before answering. "Fine, just make sure it won't hurt Danny."

Jack turned the Ghost Attracter on and it soon started pulling toward Danny's mouth. Danny cringed and waited for it to hit his mouth, but it didn't. Instead a green vapor was flowing from the braces to the magnet-shapped machine. Soon the glow in the braces was gone. Jack turned off the machine, grinning.

"See, I told you it would work." Jack said as he turned it off.

"I still want to examine it to find the ghost who did this." Maddie told him, then to Danny, "Sweetie, try changing now."

Danny stood up off the stool. "Goin' ghost!" Danny actually was surprised when he did turn into Danny Phantom. He couldn't stop the grin on his face. He grabbed his dad for a hug.

"Thanks dad!"

The family was so busy with other things, they didn't notice the green vapor drift away from the Ghost Attracter.


	6. Encounter With Technus

**Last Chapter: **_The family was so busy with other things; they didn't notice the green vapor drift away from the Ghost Attracter._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Those humans have spoiled my plan! They removed me from the youth's metallic teeth holders." Technus fumed as he floated around in the now empty basement. "I almost had weakened the boy enough to launch my master plan to take over! Well, perhaps I can simply begin now."

Technus smirked as floated up to Danny's room. He spied Danny sleeping on his bed. He held out his hand and a glow appeared on his hand and a glow appeared on Danny's braces. Soon the braces began to detach from Danny's mouth. Technus moved his hand to the side of the room. A small metallic robot appeared on the floor in Danny's room. Technus reached down and picked it up. He then quietly flew out of the room.

Once outside the Fenton's home, Technus placed the small robot on the street. With another glow of his hand the small robot quickly turned into a robot the size of a home. "Hahaha! My plan is working! Nothing can stop me now!"

"Nothing except Danny Phantom!" He heard a voice behind him say. Technus turned behind him to see none other than Danny Phantom.

"You will not foil my plans this time!" Technus made his hand glow again and the robot began to walk. Danny moved his lips and felt he didn't have his braces. He looked at the robot walking on the street.

"My braces? Couldn't you think of something more original?"

"This is original my boy!" Technus laughed.

"What does it do? Attack the mouth of children with braces?"

"Much more creative than that!" Technus yelled.

"So how about we jump straight to the part where I beat you." Danny said as he fired at Technus. The shot hit its mark and Technus flew backward, losing his control over the robot. The robot instantly stopped moving. Danny turned and fired at it causing it to fall apart.

"You think that will stop me? I can repair it immediately!" Technus shouted as he got back up. He waved his hand out in an attempt to start regenerating the robot, only to be hit by yet another shot.

"Will you stop that?! I am trying to take over the world!" Danny couldn't help but laugh some. He hit Technus with several more shots. He quickly pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked Technus inside.

"Guess his master plan wasn't so well thought out." Danny mused to himself. He flew down to the now broken pieces of the robot. Now it looked simply like braces. Danny flew back into his room and changed back. He glanced at the clock.

"Well, I seem to still have enough time to get some sleep before school." Danny said to himself as he lay back down.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. The story will be wrapped up in the next and last chapter.


	7. New Braces

**AN:** This is the final chapter of Bad Braces.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny fumed some as he looked in the mirror. 'I can't believe I still have to wear braces.' He thought as he looked at his teeth. Danny heard his mother calling him to hurry up or he'd be late for school, so he hurried out of the bathroom.

His parents had noticed the day after the fight with Technus that Danny's braces were missing. However, since the dentist office they took him to originally had mysteriously closed, they had to find another one to send him to. Danny wasn't thrilled at the idea of having to have braces again, but at least this dentist was a normal dentist.

Danny walked down the street a short ways before he caught up with Sam and Tucker. He noticed right away Sam's sour mood.

"Hey Sam, hey Tuck, what's with the attitude today Sam?"

Tucker held back his laughter as Sam responded. "Well while you were off trying to solve your issues with your braces, my parents took me to a dentist. Now I have to get braces too!" She angrily stated.

Danny's mouth formed an 'oh' in response. "When do you get them put in?" Danny asked.

"After school today. So you guys have to go home without me." She replied.

Danny mad a pouty face to her. "Oh don't even start with the mushy junk you two." Tucker complained. "Though, wouldn't it be funny if you two try to kiss and locked your braces?"

"No!" Sam and Danny yelled in unison.

"Hey, I'm just tryin' to lighten the mood." Tucker calmly said as he walked a bit ahead of them.

"Well that was a fail Tuck." Danny told him.

"Okay, well how about this. Since Sam will be at the dentist we can play that new video game with no interruptions"

"Except maybe from your stomach." Danny joked.

"I'm a growing man, I need my protein." Tucker replied.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say. But yes, that does sound fun." Danny high-fived him.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Boys." She mumbled under her breath.


End file.
